Soiled Scarlet
by wicked.dira
Summary: Kau mau bersama lagi denganku? Dengan Hisana?"."Jelaskan padaku, sekarang.""Tapi aku senang kok kalau Rukia-nee benar-benar ibuku." Default Chapter: Just A Prologue. ByaRuki/IchiRuki. AU


Author'sNote: BWAHAHAHA! Saya kembali! Dira's back! –ketawasetan-Maaf yang berharap Determinasi bakal diapdet karena...determinasi resmi hiatus! Hohohoho...

Main Pairing: (so pasti) ByaRuki/IchiRuki. Ketagihan abis sama duo pairing ini.

Background setting: AU/ Non shinigami-stuff.

* * *

presents

**Soiled Scarlet**

©wicked dira

* * *

**Just A Prologue**

Benda mungil berwarna putih itu terlepas dari genggaman jemari lentiknya, meluncur bebas tergeletak di lantai. "Tidak..."."Tidak mungkin..." Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak gemetar, sekuat mungkin ia tahan air mata yang siap membuncah-ruah, membanjiri iris hitamnya. Kedua lututnya mendadak lemas, tubuh mungilnya pun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Ia mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak karuan, berharap bahwa kenyataan pahit yang baru diketahuinya itu tidaklah nyata. Ditatapnya sekali lagi keberadaan _test pack_ bergaris dua yang kini berada di dekat kakinya. Seketika itu juga air matanya meleleh di pipinya, dan membiarkan dirinya sendirian menangis dalam kesunyian kamar tidurnya.

-

-

-

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu pada tuannya penuh keraguan. "Yang pasti, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh tahu." Sepasang bola mata abu-abu itu menatapnya tajam, menusuk."...dan suruh dia menetap di Jerman sampai anaknya lahir."

"Baik, akan segera saya laksanakan, Byakuya-sama."

-

_-_

_-_

Rukia memandangi sebuah lembar foto snap-shot di tangannya, cukup lama. Objek di foto itu adalah seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Bidadari kecilnya.

"Sudah lima tahun..." lirihnya pelan. "Entah sudah sebesar apa sekarang kamu, Hisana..."

-

-

-

Kaget, senang, bahagia, semua rasa itu berlomba-lomba berkecamuk di dadanya. Rukia membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu memberanikan diri menatap lekat kedua pasang bola mata yang serupa dengannya itu. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan wajahnya, sedikit tanda tanya terpancar di wajahnya yang cantik."Kuchiki Hisana." Tanpa sadar Hisana terkekeh kecil."Aneh...kok Rukia-neechan bisa mirip ibuku, ya?"

-

-

-

"Hoo~~!" Renji bersiul menggodanya."Gayamu kayak yang laku aja."

Lelaki berambut oranye itu menatapnya balik, seringai seram muncul di wajah maskulinnya."Tenang saja. Siapa sih cewek yang bisa tahan pujangga Kurosaki ini—"

"Seminggu. Dalam seminggu, kau harus bisa meresmikan cewek itu di depan anak-anak." Renji memotongnya, lalu mengulur tangan pada sahabat kecilnya untuk berjabat."_Are we deal_?"

Ichigo tersenyum angkuh, tanpa ragu lagi menyambut uluran tangan Renji penuh percaya diri. "_Deal_."

-

-

-

"Tou-sama…kenapa namaku sama dengan nama kaa-san?" Byakuya terhenyak halus. Hisana berdiri di hadapannya, jemari mungilnya terus menggenggam boneka kecil berbentuk Chappy kesukaannya.

"Karena Tou-sama sangat mencintai ibumu, Nak."

Hisana hanya bisa tersenyum dengan jawaban diplomatis ayahnya.

-

_-_

_-_

"Lucu, lucu sekali tuan Kurosaki." Penyakit sarkastisnya kambuh lagi. Rukia menopang dagunya sambil melirik Ichigo dengan picingan mata jengkel."Lalu apa yang mau kau katakan, sekarang? Menikahiku?"

Ichigo meneliti sosok gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya dari ujung rambut sambil ujung kaki, lalu sebuah senyum jahil tersungging di wajahnya."Maaf, tapi saya tidak berminat pada cewek cebol."

"BLETAKK!!"

"Aduuhh!!!"

-

_-_

_-_

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!!" Hardik Uryuu marah. Ia menarik kerah Ichigo dengan kasar," Baru kemarin kau berkata di depan semua orang kalau kau adalah pacar Inoue-san. Kenapa sekarang kau malah berdua-duaan dengan Kuchiki-san?!"

"Apa salahnya? Aku dan Rukia hanya teman biasa! Lagipula..." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak mencintai Inoue."

Sebuah tinju tepat menghantam perutnya.

-

-

_-_

"Nii-sama..." Kalau jantungnya bisa berhenti berdetak, mungkin sudah dari tadi itu terjadi. Rukia hanya berdiri mematung, terlalu syok atas apa yang baru terjadi. _Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?!_ Batinnya berseru keras."Apa...aku boleh..menemui Hisana?"  
"Tidak." jawab Byakuya, suaranya dingin dan mematikan. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh menangis lagi, apalagi di hadapan orang ini.

"Kenapa?" gumam Rukia, sedikit bergetar."Setelah kau mengambilnya dariku, kenapa aku masih tidak boleh menemui dia?"

-

-

_-_

Renji menyaksikan semuanya. Di balik jendela besar itu, semuanya terpampang dengan begitu jelas, begitu jujur dalam menampilkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Ia tahu kalau sahabat 'gila'-nya itu adalah tipikal playboy bajingan yang nggak bisa berkomitmen sama cewek manapun, tetapi setelah melihat semua ini…

Tanpa sadar, kepalan tangannya mengeras."Kau menang, Ichigo. Tapi awas saja kalau kau sampai buat dia menangis..."

-

-

-

Rukia berlari di tengah hujan, tidak peduli matanya terasa sakit dan penglihatannya makin buram karena harus beradu dengan arah air hujan. Langkahnya terhenti begitu menemukan seseosok gadis berambut hitam terkapar di aspal jalan, tergeletak lemah bagaikan boneka jerami yang ditinggalkan, bersimbah darah. "Hisana!!" Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis mungil itu, berharap sang Kuchiki mungil segera membuka kedua matanya."Ayo, Hisana...Bangun, sayang..." ucap Rukia dengan air mata yang kini menganai sungai. "Hisana..."

-

-

-

Dikeraskannya tekanan injakan sepatu hingga si penodong yang sekarang kelihatan tidak kuat lagi, menjerit sesak, sesak karena kulit bernapas."Jangan—jangan bunuh saya, Tuan! Ampun!"

"Kalau kau mati, nggak ada ruginya buatku." Ichigo sempat melirik sekilas Rukia yang sedikit ketakutan di dalam mobil lewat kaca jendela. "Gue mau nama."

"Jangan...jangan beneran, Tuan! Serahin saya aja ke polisi. Ampun...' Si penodong mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu. Tanpa basa-basi, Byakuya mengambil pisau lipat dan menekankan pada permukaan leher orang ini hingga sedikit darah menetes dari situ."Nama atau mati."

"A-AIZEN!"

-

-

-

"Kau...kau tidak mengerti, Ichigo..."

"Bagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti, hah?! Dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku!"

Rukia menghela napas pelan, lelah dengan segala emosi yang terus ia tahan."Sudahlah. Kau tidak akan mengerti Ichigo. Tidak akan pernah."

Terang saja amarah Ichigo makin memuncak dengan jawaban seperti itu, dikuatkannya lagi genggamannya pada tangan mungil Rukia."Jelaskan padaku, sekarang." desisnya dengan kilatan marah.

-

-

"Kau mau bersama lagi...denganku? Dengan Hisana?"

-

-

"Aku akan bahagia apabila melihat Kurosaki-kun bahagia."

-

-

"Kalau sampai kau membuatnya menangis lagi, kubunuh kau."

-

-

"Tapi aku seneng kok, kalau Rukia-nee benar-benar ibuku."

-

-

-

_/__A bell is not a bell before you ring it_

_A song is not a song before you sing it_

_And love is not a love before you give it away_./

* * *

Gini lah hasil fanfiction malam dadakan bikin saya (ngelirik jam, wah sudah jam satu malam! Hebat banget deh gue—eh nggak yahXD)

Gimana prolognya? Seru gak?

Jangan kaget kalau nanti alurnya maju atau mundur. Karena saya sendiri masih bingung.

Jangan kaget juga kalau tiba-tiba Ichigo jadi playboy, Aizen jadi penjahat(emang dasarnya dia udah gitu), atau Byakuya jadi tukang sol sepatu (lho?)

Pokoknya cerita ini totally AU (Alternative Universe)

Ada OC-nya pula...

Jah, tipe-tipe complicated-romance-story gitu lha. Maaf, saya nggak berbakat bikin cerita yang nggak romance/drama/angst.

Review?


End file.
